


Taking Chances

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's attraction to her Senior Undersecretary is driving her insane. Scorpius, feeling the same way, decides to throw caution to the wind and asks her to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SweetTale4U, krazyredhead0317, and kyriecolors for being my lovely team of betas. I hope everyone enjoys this. xx

Hermione chewed on the end of her quill, her brow furrowed. Try as she might, she couldn’t focus on the task at hand. Her thoughts were on the young, blond whose office was next door to hers. 

Scorpius Malfoy was something of an enigma. He was only twenty-seven years old, but he had quickly climbed the ranks of the Ministry. Hermione could see why. He was talented and smart, wise beyond his years. From the first day, Hermione could see that he would make a great Senior Undersecretary to her. Whenever she needed anything, he was quick to follow through. It was good for her to have someone to rely on.

That wasn’t what irked her about him. What irked her was that Scorpius took after his father with his good looks. He was attractive, with his crisp, blond hair and his cool grey eyes. And for Hermione, a recently divorced woman, having an attractive undersecretary was a problem.

She sighed, unable to get Scorpius off her mind. Glancing at the stack of papers that she needed to review, she reluctantly rose from her desk. There was no way she'd be able to get through it all with how distracted she was.

Unbeknownst to her, Scorpius was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Scorpius leant back in his chair, exhaling loudly. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. There was still three more hours to go. _What a shitty day_ , he thought to himself. 

The door to his office opened, and Scorpius sat up quickly and looked alert. "Miss Granger," he greeted her, his eyes widening slightly when he saw her knee-length pencil skirt and pumps. He tore his gaze from her lower half and peered at her face. 

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Hermione?" she asked, smiling slightly. "I'm heading down to get a cup of tea. Would you like me to bring you one?"

"You don’t have to do that," Scorpius said, standing quickly. "I can get them."

"No, it's all right." She smiled warmly. "I need to stretch my legs."

 _You could stretch them around my waist as I fuck you against the door_. Scorpius nodded. "If you're sure. I'd love a cup."

She smiled. "I'll be back then." She turned and left, her hips swaying sensuously. 

Scorpius sat back down and leant back. He exhaled, shaking his head. He had it bad. Hermione was certainly an attractive witch, but she was his best mate's mother. Feeling this way about her wasn’t right.

 _I just need to get laid_ , he thought to himself. Scorpius scowled. He didn’t want just any witch, however, he wanted _her_. Hermione Granger-Weasley. His superior. Her.

Sighing, Scorpius thought about just asking her out. _What's the worst that could happen? She says no_? He knew that she was professional. If she turned him down, he doubted it would affect their work relationship.

"Here you are," Hermione said, reappearing a few moments later. She handed Scorpius his cup.

Scorpius accepted it, his mind racing. "Hermione," he began, willing himself not to chicken out. _Just ask her_! his conscience shouted at him. "Would you like to get dinner with me Thursday evening?"

He watched as she froze, a look of surprise etched on her features. _Well, fuck_. "I… I'm sorry, that was—"

"I don’t think we should," she said softly. "It's nothing personal, Scorpius."

"Right," he said, reaching up and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "It was silly, nevermind." He glanced down at his work, feeling too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

Scorpius listened to the sound of her walk away, her heels clacking on the floor with every step. Suddenly, she stopped. "Scorpius," she said quietly.

He looked up, a flare of hope bursting within him. She had stopped in the doorway, a hesitant smile on her face.

"I'll have dinner with you."

"You will?" Scorpius asked, curious as to her sudden change of mind.

"I will," Hermione said, nodding. "Just let me know where to meet you."

"Okay," Scorpius replied, suddenly feeling like he was on cloud nine. He gave Hermione a warm smile and watched her leave his office. He was elated, but shocked that she had agreed. Why did she say no in the first place? What had changed her mind? He made a mental note to remember to ask her later on.

He grinned, leaning back in his chair. He had a date with his boss. Oh lord, how was he going to explain this to Hugo or his father?

 _What they don’t know won't hurt them_ , he decided. _I'll keep this to myself for now_.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in her flat, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Mum, stop," Rose said, watching her mother pace from the couch. "If you're this nervous about it, call Scorpius and cancel."

Hermione stopped her pacing. "I don’t want to do that," she said, frowning. "I want to go, I just feel so conflicted."

"Well, you shouldn’t," Rose said firmly. "He's an attractive wizard, Mum, and despite the age difference, I think you two would work out really well together."

"It isn't strange?" Hermione wanted reassurance, looking to her daughter for answers.

Rose huffed. "For the millionth time, no, Mum. I want you to be happy. Dad and you just didn’t work out, you don't need to be weird about the whole thing."

"I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Rose. "Hugo is angry with me."

"He'll get over it," Rose said, smiling warmly as she took her mother's hand. "Mum, you know we both want you to be happy. Go out with Scorpius. You deserve to have a night out and to have some fun. You work so hard; you deserve this."

"Are you sure?" 

"Mum, I swear if you ask one more time, I'll hex you!" Rose said jokingly. "But really, it's about time. Go meet Scorpius, and don’t worry about what anyone else thinks. It only matters what you think."

Hermione smiled, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "When you did you get so wise?"

"I got it all from you." Rose hugged her mum. "Now go, I don’t want you to be late."

"I love you, Rose." Hermione said, grasping her wand firmly. "There's dinner in the oven for you and Hugo."

"Thanks," Rose said with a smile. "Enjoy yourself." She watched as her mother Disapparated.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Scorpius, watching him taking a bite of his strawberry cheesecake. 

"What?" he asked, eyes wide when he noticed her smile.

"Thank you again for taking me to a Muggle restaurant," Hermione said softly. "I really appreciate that, Scorpius." She warmed when he returned her smile. Their dinner had gone exceedingly well, and Hermione was half-hoping that their night wasn’t going to end just yet.

"It's not that big of a deal," Scorpius responded, a light blush on his cheeks. "I know you would have wanted to avoid the press. This way, we can stay out of the limelight." His eyes widened. "If you want, er, if this happens again, I mean… Whatever you want, Hermione," he began to ramble.

"Scorpius," Hermione said, laughing lightly. "There's no need to be nervous. It's just me."

"I know," he said quietly. "I… This all just feels too good to be true. I never expected you to say yes."

"Are you disappointed that I did?" Hermione asked him, tilting her head slightly to consider him.

"Of course not!" Scorpius said quickly. "I've been elated. You're a beautiful witch, Hermione. I'm honoured that you agreed to spend your Thursday evening with me."

"Beautiful?" She snorted into her drink. "I'm far from that, but thank you, Scorpius."

He put down his fork and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, you have no idea how truly attractive I find you, do you?"

"You're just being nice," Hermione said softly. "I'm old, Scorpius. I've got a few grey hairs and wrinkles."

"Doesn’t make you any less beautiful," Scorpius said firmly. He reached across the table and took her hand. 

Hermione felt tears well in the corner in her eyes. "It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me."

"That's a damn shame," Scorpius said. "I suppose I'll have to tell you every day from here on out." He smiled teasingly at her.

"Oh, stop that," Hermione said, laughing lightly. "But thank you, Scorpius. I've really enjoyed myself."

"Would you like to come to my place for a nightcap?" Scorpius asked, a light blush briefly dusting his cheeks.

"I'd like that very much," Hermione said, standing. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. He had already paid the bill, so they were set to go. 

Hermione smiled as Scorpius took her hand and lead her out of the busy restaurant. They walked down a few blocks before turning down an alley, where Scorpius pulled her close and Apparated her to his flat.

* * *

The moment they landed in his flat, Scorpius was surprised to feel that Hermione had pressed her lips right against his. His mind screamed at him to kiss her back, which he quickly did once he took hold of his senses. He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss. Hermione let out a soft moan, sending a jolt of desire through him. Within moments, his cock was hard and straining against his trousers. Lifting his hand, he cupped her cheek and moved his body closer to hers.

Kissing her was unlike anything Scorpius had ever imagined. Her lips were soft, and he could taste her strawberry lip balm. His hand rested on her hip and he appreciated to feel of her curves. _She's so sexy_.

Hermione pulled away and Scorpius immediately mourned the loss of the feel of her lips. "Hermione?" he asked, looking into her large, brown eyes. 

"Am I being too forward?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"What? No!" Scorpius said quickly. 

"I like you, Scorpius," Hermione said, biting her lower lip momentarily. "I want to see where this goes, but I don’t want this to ruin our work relationship. You're a great Senior Undersecretary, and I'd hate to have to replace you."

"I'd hate for you to replace me too," Scorpius teased. "But, Hermione, I won't let this ruin our relationship. I can be professional at work, regardless of our relationship outside of it."

"I… I don’t want to make any commitments right now."

Scorpius nodded in understanding. "I'm not asking you to. We can do whatever you want. If you want to leave now and think about it, I understand."

"No," she answered after a moment. "I want to stay. I want you to take me to your room, Scorpius."

His heart raced at her words. He nodded, slightly nervous. He had slept with people before, but none of them had been experienced like Hermione was. What if he was awful? How would he compare to her ex-husband? Oh god, what if he embarrassed himself?

"Scorpius?" she asked gently.

"Right, yes," he said, shaking those thoughts from his mind. He took her hand and led her down the hall towards his bedroom. The moment they were in it, Hermione pounced on him and kissed him passionately as she backed him towards the bed. The two of them collapsed upon it with Hermione straddling him.

Scorpius quickly realised that Hermione liked to be in charge, and that was something he was okay with. She was sexy when she bossed him around.

He groaned when her hand began to rub his erection through his trousers. He nearly came when she moved her lips to his neck and began to suck at the sensitive spot beneath his ear. "Hermione," he groaned, tangling his hands into her wild curls – something he had always wanted to do. "Oh, gods."

"You like that?" she whispered huskily into his ear. "I want you, Scorpius." She pulled away, her hands swiftly pulling his shirt up and over his head. Her eyes devoured his bare chest, causing Scorpius to blush slightly. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that.

Hermione's fingers moved to his trousers, where she undid the clasp and made quick work of removing them. Before Scorpius could speak, she lowered her head and took his cock into her mouth. Scorpius groaned, his bollocks tightening as she sucked. "Hermione," he panted. "Oh, gods, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that."

"Oh?" she asked, pulling away and looking at him with a devious smirk. "Well, I suppose I can be done with that for now." She suddenly looked shy straddling him. "Will you undress me?"

"Gods, _yes_ ," Scorpius said quickly, sitting up quickly. He gently removed her shirt and flushed when his fingers struggled with the clasp of her bra. She smiled warmly at him, encouraging him quietly. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief when he finally got it unhooked. He peeled it away, revealing her plump breasts. "Perfect," he whispered. "You're absolutely perfect."

Hermione didn’t say anything. Instead, she got off the bed and shimmied out of her jeans and knickers. The two were now naked as Hermione crawled on the bed and hovered over him.

"Are you positive?" Scorpius asked, looking up at her. When she nodded, he smiled. "Protection?"

"I can't get pregnant," Hermione said. "I had that taken care of after having Hugo."

Scorpius nodded. "Good." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Hermione grasped his cock, holding it straight as she lowered herself on it. All thoughts fled his mind as her warmth enveloped his aching member. "Hermione," he groaned as she moved slightly.

Hermione moaned. "Merlin, Scorpius, you feel amazing," she moaned, eyes closed as she ground her hips against his.

"I'm not going to last very long," Scorpius admitted, feeling rather embarrassed by the fact. The way she was moving against him was almost too much. He felt like a young, horny teenager once more, instead of the twenty-seven year old man he was.

"Don’t worry, I won't either," Hermione panted. She moaned when Scorpius reached up and gently cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples.

Scorpius felt his bollocks tighten. "Hermione!" he cried, unable to hold back any longer. He came, waves of pleasure wracking his body. He heard her cry out as her walls tightened around his cock. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him aggressively as they moved against each other.

After a few moments, they both stilled. His cock twitched inside of her, causing him to smile. "Hermione, that was… god, sorry I didn’t last."

"Don’t worry about it," Hermione said, smiling warmly at him. She kissed him quickly. "It's been awhile for me too."

Scorpius let out a sigh of contentment, wrapping his arms around her body. "So sexy."

She laughed. "Am I? It seems you won't let me forget that."

"Nope, you'll never forget that ever again," Scorpius promised. "I plan on worshipping every inch of that sexy body of yours, if you let me."

"I will," Hermione said after a moment. "I think I'd like to see where this goes."

"I'd like that too," Scorpius said. "I'm pleased that you said yes when I asked you to dinner."

"I'm happy that you asked," Hermione said. "You've been driving me wild for quite some time."

"Really?" Scorpius laughed. "Who knew that we both wanted each other?"

"Things have a way of working themselves out." Hermione stood. "Should we take a shower?"

"A shower sounds wonderful," Scorpius said, getting up as well. He felt his cock twitch as he looked at her naked body. He had a feeling that they'd both be late for work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/94549.html).


End file.
